iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fugitive
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fugitive was released on 23rd December 2014. It picks up Mark's story from "Return to Paradise" and runs parallel to both "The Fall of Five" and "The Revenge of Seven". About the Book In this exhilarating one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, Mark James is on the run—and on the wrong side of the law—but he'll do whatever it takes to save Sarah Hart and help the Garde. A sequel to Return to Paradise, this novella picks up with Mark racing to Dulce, New Mexico, evading capture from both the Mogadorians and the FBI. On the road, his mysterious new ally—a fellow blogger from They Walk Amoong Us who Mark knows only by the screen name GUARD—sends him a care package to help in his quest to find Sarah. Inside is a stack of cash, high-tech equipment, and some seriously advanced weaponry, all begging Mark to once again ask the question: Just who exactly is this guy? As Mark gets closer to tracking down Sarah, he also gets closer to discovering the identity of this enigmatic figure who seems to know so much about the Loric. When the truth about GUARD is finally revealed, nothing will ever be the same. Plot The book starts with Mark racing to Dulce to save Sarah. GUARD texts Mark and tells him to go to a gas station where he has something for him. Mark thinks he may finally meet the elusive GUARD face-to-face but instead a female courier messenger waits for him. She gives him a package and leaves. Inside he finds a netbook, smartphone, a usb drive to revive Purdy's laptop he crashed, a stack of cash and a grenade like object with weird symbols with a warning not to press the button. GUARD texts him back and tells him that the instructions are in the phone the messages will self-delete once being read. All of this leaves Mark to wander who the f*** is GUARD? Mark makes it to Dulce to find the base being destroyed and evidence of a major battle. He enters through a mangle section of the fence around the base (It is possible Mark entered through the section Adamus had destroyed earlier). He sees a collapsed watchtower. (The same place Adam, Rex and Dust was taking shelter) However he is captured by FBI agents before he could make it into the base. They put a bag over his head and drags him into an interrogation room where he meets Agent Walker again. Walker interrogate him and inquires about Purdy's laptop. Mark says he came to rescue Sarah and demands that she'd be released. Walker informs him Sarah was rescued by the Garde and Purdy's dead. She tells him that things have changed in the past few days. Agent Noto arrives in the interrogation room and Walker informs that they'll leave in the morning and orders him to gather all the assets they can from the base. She releases Mark and advices him to lay low. Mark is quite shocked at being released and still having his truck and the rest of his stuff. He text GUARD and tells him what had happened. GUARD says if he is serious about battling the mogs he will set up a base in Alabama for him. He agrees to it. When he asked whether he will see him, GUARD says he has some personal business to take care of. Mark goes to a motel and checks his email. He's disappointed to learn he hasn't gotten an email from Sarah. There are tons from his family and friends. He sends an email to his father saying he is looking for Sarah and wants to bring her back home. He sends an email to Sarah describing about what had happened to him. He reads the emails people had sent to him through the They Walk Among Us blog and finds one about "weird looking community in a rich suburb in Maryland". He passes out before he could read the rest of the emails. He wakes up the next day and plugs in the USB drive GUARD had sent him to Purdy's laptop. It boots up but there is nothing but weird commands in foreign language. He goes back on the road, staying at motels and constantly emailing Sarah without a reply from her. Half a week or so after he was at a truck stop near Dallas when he learned about the John Hancock Center being destroyed. He noticed a mog blaster in one of the videos and realized it was a mog attack. It prompted him to write article on his blog titled "Mog Attack in Chicago: Is this the Zero Hour?" with screen grabs of the mog blaster. Later at night he finally manages to fully revive Purdy's laptop but the MogPro file is still missing. He learns about Bud Sanderson's "treatments" and others will join the cause when they see the results. He learns more about the procedures done on Sanderson by emails exchanged between Purdy and mysterious figure only known as "D". Mark gets a text from GUARD on his old burner phone telling him to meet with him at a nearby place. When he gets there he gets a call from GUARD on the phone he sent to him. A mechanical voice warns him that there communications have been compromised and not to get out of there. Mark runs into a FBI agent holding a mog blaster. He is soon joined by many other agents. Mark tells them he is working with Walker who has gone underground for a special mission. He tells them Walker gave him a homing beacon and when pressed the button Walker will be here within a hour. He tells them it's mog tech and has weird symbols on it. The lead agent orders to take Mark away and takes out the grenade GUARD had sent him. Just as he presses the button Mark overpowers his captors and hits the floor. A telekinetic blast knocks the agents off the ground and disables their mog blasters. Mark manages to get away just as the agents start to open fire with their regular weapons. A bullet grazes his arm and damages his truck which eventually dies down. Mark makes his way to a hotel to regroup and tend to his wound. He contacts GUARD and tells him what happened. He sends him an address under Mark's alias on the blog JOLLYROGER182 with directions to the safe house in Alabama next day. Mark asks him how he knew where to find him. GUARD admits he had been monitoring his movements with the netbook he sent. He apologizes and says that with all the double-crossings going on he had to be sure about him. Mark sends another email to Sarah before heading off to Alabama. He finds the base which was equipped with security cameras, computers and a rack full of guns. He checks his emails and learns about a man named Grahish Sharma who had shot down a Mog ship and captured a Mog. GUARD manages to track down a recent photo on Sanderson and he writes an article about him on the blog. He trains with firearms and is reminded about his family. He doesn't want to check their emails in fear of that he might want to reply. He sends another email to Sarah saying that he needs help. Later that night Sarah replies. After confirming it is really her he tells her to come to a waffle house in Huntsville and he will bring her to his safehouse once he is sure that she isn't being followed. The next day Sarah arrives and Mark instructs her to meet him at a nearby parking garage. They embrace causing Mark's wound to bleed again. Along with Bernie Kosar, they head to the safe house. They each tell the other what had happened to them in the past few days. They swap information back and forth with John who had been joined by Agent Walker and her team of rogue agents. They drive to a nearby town to get supplies when Mark's wound starts to look bad. Mark runs over a stop sign and is stopped by a police officer. They tell him that they are on vacation and had left their IDs back at the hotel. After making sure the truck isn't stolen he lets them go. He mentions what a peculiar name Mark has. Mark suspects the Mog might connect the incident to the blog and will come looking for them. He immediatley informs GUARD who tells them it is their call to abandon the base or go back and get their notes and stuff. Sarah makes the decision to go back. While they were collecting their things they are ambushed by Mogs. With the help of BK they manage to shoot their way out. Mark is surprised by Sarah's shooting skills. When they are a safe distance away GUARD remotely explodes the base. He instructs them to come to his homebase. On their way they see the destruction the Mogs have left behind in their wake to find them. When they make their way to GUARD's base he aims a shotgun at them. He lowers the gun and removes the helmet she had been wearing revealing that she is a woman. She orders BK to heel in Lorien. Mark recognizes her as the courier from New Mexico. She introduces herself as Lexa saying it had been her name on Lorien. Sarah notices a silver spaceship in the hangar. Lexa tells them she had been trying to get it running on Earth's primitive fuel. Quotes To be added Trivia *This book will be parallel to both "The Fall of Five" ''and "The Revenge of Seven''". *Mark, Sarah and Bernie Kosar appeared on this book. *Agent Walker and Agent Noto make a brief appearance. * The identity about the mysterious GUARD will be revealed. References Category:The Lost Files Category:E-Book Category:Lorien Legacies